Proyecto Escolar: Mi Página Web
by Bel.Pattinson.cullen
Summary: En la clase de lenguaje dejan un trabajo, hacer una pagina web y ver cual se hace mas famosa, ¿Quién ganara? // Mal Summary pero, pliz...entren!


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, gracias a ella puedo escribir sobre ellos y por ustedes escribo..gracias!!!^^ Situado en algún lugar de entre New Moon y Eclipse…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Proyecto Escolar: Mi Página Web**

Bella POV:

-Te amo – le dije mientras volvía a mover mis labios frenéticamente contralos suyos, sabía que tenía solo segundos hasta que Edward se separara, así que quiero aprovecharlos. De repente sentí como sus dulces y fríos labios endurecían y se separaban de mí.

-Yo también te amo – Me dio unos besos en la frente para después separarse y tomarme de la mano.

-Deberías dejarme besarte más tiempo -dije algo sonrojada.

-Y tú deberías dejar de jugar con mi auto-control –suspiré, se hacía tarde y debíamos entrar a clases.

Alice apareció de la nada muy emocionada, dando brinquitos y con una gran sonrisa, de repente Edward también se encontraba ya sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo sabrás en unos momentos…

Teníamos clase de Lenguaje a la primera hora, la señora Cooper había aceptado gustosamente poner a Edward y Alice en mi clase. Aún me causa risa cada vez que recuerdo cuando Edward se lo pidió.

**######Flash Back######**

-Pero esto es increíble!!! Increíble!!!

-Lo sé, esto es repugnante –dije algo roja.

-Y mucho! –dijo furioso- Que el idiota de Mike Newton le halla dado una….una…una…nalgada!! –Sentí como mis mejillas ardían –En este momento me cambiaré de clase de Lenguaje y después "hablaré" con Newton.

Esas dos ideas me agradaban, tendría a Edward en mi clase de Lenguaje y golpearía a Mike por su "saludo de amigos", como él lo llamo, el muy estúpido. Llegamos a la puerta de la oficina de la señora Cope, Edward soltó mi mano y me dijo que esperara afuera.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte

-Nada, solo espérame acá – Me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me hacen olvidarme de respirar y entro a la oficina.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, escuche como una silla se caía, seguido por un jarrón de flores, decidí entrar. Merecía la pena tener una cámara en estos momentos, la Señora Cope se encontraba tirada en el suelo con plantas en la cabeza, sus anteojos rotos y completamente torcidos, su falda subida, y, por dios, ¿Esos son calzones de los Teletubbies*? No pude aguantar la risa y empecé a reírme frenéticamente.

-Señora Cope, ¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo Edward intentando contener la risa.

-Si, por supuesto –e intento pararse, porque dije intento, me refiero a que se sostuvo de la silla para poder pararse, piso una planta y volvió a resbalarse, a lo que empecé a reírme con más fuerza. Para lo que no estaba preparada fue para lo siguiente, todo paso tan rápido.

-Emmett, cuidado! –grito Edward pero, fue muy tarde. Una Alice corriendo entraba por la puerta de la oficina, esquivándome y haciéndome perder un poco del equilibrio. Pero, mi equilibrio no soporto a un Emmett a mucha velocidad que paso por la puerta y me tumbo. Salí disparada en dirección de la Señora Cope y caí donde se encontraba el agua que estuvo antes en el jarrón. Aunque el agua no fuera mucha, fue suficiente como para mojarme los pantalones.

-Bella se orino! –empezó a burlarse Emmett seguido por la risitas de Alice.

-Cállense –dijo Edward ayudándome a pararme.

-No es nuestra culpa que Bellita no halla llegado al baño

-Cállate Emmett, fue tú culpa que me halla caído.

-Hey! No es mi culpa que seas tan gorda que tapes toda la puerta.

-Y no es mi culpa que seas como Godzilla!! Emmettzilla*!!

Emmett empezó a sollozar como si le hubiera insultado bien feo, solo le dije Emmettzilla!! Un momento, ¿Los vampiros sollozan?

-Bella ya no me quiere! Ahora solo me insulta, waa!! –giré mis ojos.

-No te lo dije a proposito, estaba molesta.

-Enserio??

-Si

-Entonces, ¿Me compras un pony de My Little Pony*? –dijo poniendo cara de perro abandonado-

-¿My little Pony? ¿Qué es eso?

-No sabes que es My Little Pony!! –chilló la pequeña duende-

-No!

-Oh, muy god! Son los ponys mas lindos y tiernos que halla existido jamas! Y es una tradición en la familia Cullen coleccionar a los Ponys!

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, Rosalie tiene la colección mas grande después de la de Jasper - ¿Jasper colecciona ponys?

-¿Qué?- dije asombrada

-¿Acaso mi hermano querido no te contó que colecciona ponys rosados? –dijo Emmett acariciando un pony amarillo que había sacado de no sé donde.

-Edward, coleccionas ponys!!

-Lo siento amor, es que planeaba decírtelo en nuestra luna de miel, pensé que te gustaría jugar con ellos, pensé que te gustarla conocer a Sweet Candy.

-¿Quién es Sweet Candy? –Dije algo celosa-

-No te preocupes Bells –dijo Alice- así se llama el pony preferido de Edward.

-Oh

**######Fin FlashBack######**

Aún no podía creer que mi dulce Edward coleccione ponys al igual que su familia y mucho menos que Jasper tenga la mayor colección.

-¿En que piensas amor?

-Oh, en nada –dije con una sonrisa y entramos en la clase de Lenguaje

* * *

***(1): Supongo que sabran quienes son los Teletubbies y si no saben, son esos seres raros de colores rojo, verde, amarillo y morado que dan en Discovery Kids.**

***(2): Emmettzilla, combinación entre el nombre Emmett y Godzilla.**

***(3): Son unos ponys que les gusta a las niñas, vienen en diferentes colores.**

**Espero que les halla gustado, a mí no me gustó mucho. Espero un review! Gracias por leer!! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo si es que a alguien le gusto.**

**Gracias!!**

**Bye!!**

**-.- Bel Pattinson -.-**


End file.
